How the Great Lord Voldemort Fellrevised
by Sabre Angel
Summary: My ideas on how Voldie will fall...well ok, maybe not....


How the Great Lord Voldemort Fell  
By: Sabre Angel  
  
Harry Potter sat in the booth at the small seafood restaurant. He couldn't believe the fact that the Dursley's had actually let him come this time. Of course they made him order something very small and completely stupid...a piece of cheese...but hey, at least they let him out of the house. He couldn't wait to get out of their care. He was getting ready to enter his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and he was counting the torturous days till he returned to his real home.  
  
The waiter had approached the table to see if anyone wanted anything when about fifteen men in long, flowing, black robes and white facemasks entered the restaurant. Every head in the place turned to the odd men entering the eatery. One of them, a bit taller then the rest lead them and pointed to two of them and then at the young man. Harry was the only person in the whole place that had any idea of what was going on...and it showed. "Get Potter..." the leader said in a cold voice.  
  
"Oh boy..." Harry sighed under his breath. He gripped the wand that he had smuggled out of the house. Even though he wasn't allowed to do magic outside of school, if it was self-defense he couldn't get in that much trouble.  
  
One of the robed and masked men walked over to the large tank with the live lobsters in it. If he wasn't masked you would have seen a sly grin slide across his face. He hoisted his fat body up and tried to grab a lobster, but his arm was far too short. So, he stuck his head down. One of the lobsters clamped onto the fat man's nose, and he yelped from under the water, but all that came out was bubbles.  
  
Another fat man wobbled over to try to help his companion, but in trying to help him, they managed in knocking the whole tank over, it shattering on the tile floor. The tall leader swung around.  
  
"Crabbe, Goyle, you stupid gits, how many times have I told you...hands stay in the pockets!!!! Avery, just grab the boy and let's go!"  
  
The robed man closest to Harry grabbed him and apparated them both to a magic boat. The other men followed his example and disappeared, except for the leader. He took out a long wooden stick, speaking a word before disappearing himself. "Obliviate."  
  
In the boat the men removed their robes and masks, seeing no reason to stay hidden, Harry knew who they where anyways. The leader took off his mask. Harry immediately matched the somewhat familiar voice with the unmistakable face. "Lucius Malfoy..."  
  
The man looked at him and smiled. "Oh how long I have awaited this day..." "Oh stuff it old man!" Harry interjected. "Watch your tongue boy." The elder wizard retorted.  
  
"You won't kill me, the great Lord Voldemort I'm sure has some great plan, that I will miraculously foil somehow." "Uh...Ah..." Malfoy stammered to think of a response to Harry's very truthful comment. "Not this time Potter...no, this time we shall be victorious." "So, where are you freaks taking me this time?" "To our Master's Lair of course, what a silly question." Lucius said. "And where is the lair?" "It is...under the sea."  
  
At these words, the group of death eaters ran into a planned formation and, with Lucious in front, Caribbean music began to play. Malfoy lead the other death eaters in a beautifully choreographed dance, while they sang Under the Sea, while being accompanied by the mysterious music. Harry stood in awe at the grace of the men, especially Crabbe and Goyle. It seemed that dancing was the only thing they could do right. At the end of the song, Harry couldn't help but start to clap; in fact he was almost brought to tears at the artistic expression that was displayed by the fifteen full-grown wizards.  
  
A small light went off and from luscious's magnificent finishing pose (a complete split), he rose, regaining his poise, arrogant demeanor and announced that they had arrived at Lord Voldemort's underwater lair. Avery grabbed Harry by the shoulder and held his wand towards his neck.  
  
The group dragged Harry into the air bubble where the lair was held. They walked up to the large golden doors that were being guarded by two enormous crabs. Lucius made a move for the handle, but on of the crabs made a move for his hand. The man glared icily at the beast, Harry could defiantly tell where Draco got his stare. "Stupefy!" he yelled loudly. "Vile creatures! I told Lord Voldemort not to buy these insubordinate crustaceans! But no! He thought they went perfectly with the decorum! Decorum...BAH! What kind of dark lord worries about decorum?" The tall death eater complained angrily to one of the others.  
  
"Maybe he feels that he needs to compensate for some...inadequacy." Harry stated sneeringly.  
  
Malfoy silenced him with a single look. They entered the throne room. Lord Voldemort stood when his followers and his archenemy entered. Malfoy grabbed Harry by the hair and dragged him to the front, throwing his before his master.  
  
Voldemort looked the boy up and down with his leering red eyes. Harry stood tall, knowing that this could quite possibly be the one time that he didn't completely foil Voldies' evil plot for world domination and he'd actually fail and die.  
  
"Malfoy! Malfoy has done well by bringing Harry Potter to Lord Voldemort! Malfoy shall be greatly rewarded for his unwavering loyalty."  
  
Lucius smiled and bowed deeply before returning to the group of death eaters. Had Harry finally cracked, or was Voldemort speaking oddly. "Come to Voldemort, Harry Potter!"  
  
Harry didn't move, instead he started to laugh. This angered Lord Voldemort beyond words. "What does Harry Potter think is so funny?!"  
  
At this question, Harry doubled over, beating his fists on the floor. "Harry Potter should be trembling from fear in the face of Lord Voldemort. The very sound of Lord Voldemort's name should make Harry Potter cower in fear! Why does Harry Potter laugh?"  
  
"Because...you...sound...like...a...flaming...moron!" Harry gasped out between fits of laughter.  
  
When Harry spoke, Voldemort screamed out in pain...great pain, as if someone had stabbed him with a blunt dagger. The laughing stopped, the young boy was confused. "Does Harry Potter dare utter one of the "Forbidden Curses"?!" he was fuming. "Curse Harry Potter, Curse Harry Potter!" "You know, you would be a lot more intimidating if you didn't talk so funky."  
  
Three separate times the dark lord screamed out in pain. Harry had found some odd weakness. But he didn't understand what it was. "Curses upon Harry Potter...A thousand curses upon Harry Potter!" "Stop saying my name over and over!" "AH!" Voldemort screamed out again. "Why are you screaming? What are these forbidden curses?" "AH!" Voldie yelled out.  
  
"Wait a second...I" "AH!" "Me?" "Ah!!" "That's it!" Then, suddenly, it was like a light had flickered on. Harry's eyes lit up, as he understood what Lord Voldemort's weakness was. "It's utterly pathetic, but I get it!" He placed an accent on the personal pronoun. Voldie screamed out in even more pain. His skin began to smoke and sizzle. "Lord Voldemort is burning...burning. Oh what a world...what a world. Who would have thought that a stupid little boy like Harry Potter could destroy Lord Voldemort's wonderful wickedness...again? Oh, Lord Voldemort is going...going!! Oh!!" Voldemort's usual high-pitched voice was shaky and was getting weaker by the second. The Harry finished the Dark Lord off. "I, ME, YOU, MY, HE, SHE!!!"  
  
Lord Voldemort let out one last, agonizing, high-pitched scream and exploded in a puff of green smoke, leaving a small crater in the floor where he was cowering. Lucius and the other Death Eaters stood in awe. Then Malfoy's face broke into a joyous grin! "Yes! Now I can take over and spread the fear and wonderful perfection of the Malfoy name!" he laughed evilly. "I will take over the Wizarding World and rid it of all Muggle influence and all without giant crustaceans and grammatical weaknesses!"  
  
"Wrong again Malfoy! Haven't you figured this out yet, good always triumphs over evil!" came a voice from behind the group.  
  
Lucius whipped around and yelled in frustration as he saw Albus Dumbledor standing there with his wand pointed at him and about 20 of the ministry's top Aurors, and a few extras...Professor Lupin, Sirius, and for some very odd reason, Professor Snape! "You! Traitorous Scum!" Malfoy cried venomously, pointing his wand at Snape. "Oh blagh, blagh, blagh...is that the best you can come up with?"  
  
Malfoy growled. He raised his wand to strike, but as he did so, the 24 wizards and the one wizard in training struck the Death Eaters down, stunning them. The Aurors rushed in to take them to Azkaban. Sirius ran over to Harry, grasping him on the shoulders. "Are you ok?" "Yeah..." Harry said surprised. "I'm fine." 


End file.
